


Yakamoz

by smolfluffqueen



Series: One Word Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Idk if this planet has beaches, M/M, Poe realizes hes fucked, beaches af, but fuck it, but he never could, let my children l i v e, ok but finn always wanting to travel, so poe takes him and its amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfluffqueen/pseuds/smolfluffqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yakamoz (Turkish)- The reflection of moonlight on water. Finn has never traveled anywhere special, but he doesn't really mind it. That is, until Poe finds out he's never been to Adamastor, a nearby beach planet, and forces Finn to come with him on a vacation, whether he wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yakamoz

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I've been having writers block and my sleep schedule has not been allowing me to sleep during normal hours, so I wrote this instead of sleeping. Kudos and Comments are appreciated, fam. Bye! :)

Traveling wasn't  _that_ important.

Like, he grew up in the First Order, who would actually be surprised if he hadn't gone traveling?

The answer was Poe, apparently.

"What do you  _mean_ you've never been?" Poe asked, amazed.

"The guy was a  _stormropper,_ dude, I don't think they have vacation days." Jessika said.

"But still, you're a free man! I'm pretty sure you could get a day or two off if you asked." Poe told him, giving him an appraising look.

"Poe, if you want him to go so badly,  _you_ can take days off and take him." Jessika suggested.

Which, of course, was exactly what Poe had done. Poe left the room and announced (to Finn's horror) that he had gotten the both of them three days off and they were both going to Adamastor alone, no matter how many times Finn protested.

 He had tried to get out of it by every way he could think of: feigning the flu (a droid had announced that he was 100% healthy), acting like he had work (Poe checked with Finn's supervisors), telling Poe he had a previous engagement with Rey (Poe told Rey that Finn needed this trip, and she had agreed), and legitimately getting drunk off of Han's (borrowed) brandy, but Poe gave him a sobering elixir.

So now he was stuck in a ship with Poe, who was singing '1,00 bottles of Thuris Stout on the wall' very obnoxiously, and the seven (yes,  _seven_ ) huge bags that Poe had hauled onto the X-Wing. When he asked what they were, Poe had just responded with "Important equipment" but Jessika had told him that they were mostly sunscreen, because Poe burns easy.

Finn didn't know what the term "burns easy" meant, but he had a feeling it wasn't as funny as Jessika had led on to be. Why would you  _laugh_ about being cooked easily?

When they finally reached Adamastor, Poe started to set up camp, and Finn remained in his seat. It all looked strange. Sure, he had seen sand before (enough to last a lifetime, thank you), but this was different. It was white and  _inviting_ , unlike the sand on Jakku.

"Finn, I need you to hold this so I can eject the tent." Poe looked up from his spot, about fifty feet from the ship, to see Finn still strapped in his seat, terrified.

Poe walked towards the ship, chuckling to himself. When he finally reached the ship, he knocked on the glass, causing Finn to jump, and Poe to laugh at him. 

"Finn, are you  _scared_?" Poe said, giving Finn a strange look.

"No, why would you think that? There's nothing to be scared  _of_ right? I mean, if someone  _was_ scared, and I'm not, that'd be  _totally_ lame." Finn stammered, not leaving the ship.

"Why aren't you outside, then?" 

"Because I burn easy." Finn referenced Jessika, still not understanding the phrase.

"Finn, do you even know what that  _means_?" 

"No."

Finn sighed, there was no way he was getting out of this, he had to come out of the ship  _sometime._

Or, maybe he didn't.

"Poe, look out!" Finn shouted, pointing towards the water.

When Poe turned, Finn quickly unbuckled his seat belt and ducked under the console, legs folded under his chin, face in his knees.

"Finn, it's okay to be scared."

No, it wasn't.

People are scared of aliens, spiders, and the darkness. Not weird foreign white sanded beaches.

Poe raised the top of the X- Wing, revealing Finn, still stuffed under the console. Poe sighed, climbed in, and sat down in his seat, right in front of Finn.

"Any chance you're coming out before the sun goes down?"

"No."

Finn shifted, uncomfortable. His spot was uncomfortable, metal parts were poking into  _everywhere_ , his legs were falling asleep, and his neck was craned at an awkward angle.

"There's nothing to be scared of. If there was, I wouldn't have brought you." Poe said, nudging Finn slightly with his boot. "People have been scared of things weirder than this, trust me. But if you really wanna go home, I'll pack up camp."

Poe got out of his seat and jumped out of the X-Wing, leaving Finn to question whether or not he wanted to do this. After all, Poe had taken a few days off , borrowed an X-Wing, and spent a few hours flying the both of them over to Adamastor. 

Sighing, Finn pulled himself out of his spot, stood up, and, before he could think about what he was doing, jumped out onto the beach. It was warm and windy, and the ocean was gleaming back at him invitingly.

He knelt down gingerly, and ran a hesitant hand the sand. Surprisingly, it was cool and smooth as he ran a handful of it through his fingers, unlike the coarse and scorching sand of Jakku.

"I thought you weren't coming down until the sun did." Poe joked above him, already barefoot and in swim trunks. "I was just about to pack u-"

"No."

"You're full of no's today, huh?"

"Yes."

Poe nodded, and they both walked over to the camp, bags and tent strewn haphazardly around the middle, which Finn guess was where the fire would go. Poe pulled out a pair of blue swim trunks and held them up, along with a gigantic bottle of sunscreen (SPF 10,000).

Finn took them hesitantly, looking around for a spot to change. 

When he found none, he gave Poe a questioning look.

"Just change here, nobody's around." Poe said, turning back to the tent.

Finn nodded and pulled off his clothes, looking around for anyone.

"You need to take your underwear off, too." 

Okay, but this was too far. Go to a creepy planet? Sure. Walk around in white sand? Absolutely. Take off your pants and shirt so you can change? Okay, but that's kinda near crossing a line. Take off your underwear in public? No. A man has to have  _some_ dignity.

"Excuse me?"

"Nobody is around, if you haven't noticed."

Finn quickly pulled off his underwear and pulled on his trunks, his face red.

Poe turned around and looked at Finn, examining him for any mistakes. When he was finished, Poe picked up the bottle of sunscreen and squirted out a white liquid onto his palm, motioning for Finn to turn around.

When he did, Poe rubbed the liquid onto Finn's back, ignored Finn's startled squeak of surprise, and continued doing this for his arms, legs, shoulders, stomach, neck and his face. Finn felt slightly manhandled, but he did the same thing to Poe, only a bit clumsier, considering Poe kept moaning when he hit a sensitive spot, and he kept ordering Finn to cover  _everywhere_.

After they were both greasy and slightly uncomfortable, Poe took a running start towards the water, leaving Finn behind, confused.

Poe yelled for Finn to join him, and Finn complied, walking slowly, still not trusting the sand.

When he finally reached the water, Poe walked out to where Finn was standing (he was too scared to step in) and smiled, making Finn feel slightly dizzy. Finn shakily put one foot into the water, due to Poe, who was cheering him on. 

Finn finally got to the point where he was knee deep, so Poe decided to be dick and grabbed him from behind and hauled him into the air, ignoring Finn's startled screams. Poe threw him and Finn sunk, head not reappearing after a few seconds.

Finn stilled under the water, holding his breath, forming a plan. Poe dove down next to him, reaching blindly. Finn swam out of his reach, and Poe pulled up towards the surface, his feet kicking innocently. Finn reached over and grabbed his right foot, pulling Poe underwater with him.

After a few seconds of fighting, Poe pulled up to the surface again, bringing Finn with him.

"You  _bastard_ !" Poe yelled, hitting Finn.

Finn just laughed and swam towards the beach, leaving a protesting Poe behind.

When they finally reached the beach, Finn helped Poe up, still laughing.

"Last one to get to camp has to put up the tent!" Poe yelled, running towards the camp, Finn trailing closely behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Poe ended up being the one to put up a tent, even though he had gotten there first, because Finn kept fumbling and dropping the device meant to hold it. 

They ate nerfburgers for dinner as they watched the sun go down, Poe making a joke that "the ocean looks like BB-8!" because the sun left a huge orange circle on the water, waves foaming slightly and making white spots. 

When the moon came up, they were both in their pajamas, getting ready for sleep.

Finn went outside to gather their plates, and then raced back inside, yelling excitedly for Poe to come out and look at the moon.

Poe and Finn stood outside in their pajamas, staring at the ocean.

"It's  _beautiful_." Finn breathed, not taking an eye off the ocean.

Poe broke his eyes away from the water to look at Finn and make a joke about the water, stopping when he saw Finn's face in the moonlight.

"I know what you mean." Poe responded, not taking his eyes off of Finn.

 

 

 


End file.
